In the End
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: A reporter finds out about the SGC and publishes an article, suddenly the entire world wants to know. And when you think things can’t get worse SG-4 comes back from offworld with a warning: Earth is about to be attacked by the Goa’uld! (SJ) COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**IN THE END**

**--------------**

**SEASON: 7**

**SPOILERS: For all season in general**

**PAIRINGS: Sam/Jack**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah…read everyone elses…they're all the same! Trust me if Stargate was mine there'd be waaay more shippyness!! **

**SUMMARY: **A reporter finds out about the SGC and publishes an article, suddenly the entire world wants to know. And when you think things can't get worse SG-4 comes back from offworld with a warning: Earth is about to be attacked by the Goa'uld!

**PROLOGUE**

***~*~*~*~***

"You wanted to see me General?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked, standing in the doorway of Major General George Hammond's office.

"Yes, Colonel, have a seat," Hammond said, nodding to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Jack looked at Major Samantha Carter who was sitting in the other chair in front of Hammond's desk. He didn't remember Hammond ever having two chairs in his office. As a matter a fact he didn't remember any chairs in Hammond's office – besides Hammond's own chair…

Jack sat down.

"Colonel…have you read this morning's paper?" Hammond asked.

Jack shook his head slowly. "I stayed on the base overnight."

"Look at the front page," Sam nodded towards the paper lying on Hammond's desk.

Jack picked it up.

**US Air Force Hides Alien Space Travel Device in ****Secret**** **Mountain****** Base**

"Oh…" Jack stated. "That's not good."

"No it's not," Hammond said. "Colonel, do you remember a reporter that approached you at the medal ceremony in Washington D.C.?"

"He's dead, sir," Jack said coldly, still firmly believing that USAF had had the man run over on purpose.

"That's besides the point Colonel," Hammond said. "He had a partner working with him. After what happened to his friend he laid low for a while…gathering information till he had enough to write this."

"So in other words we're in deep strife, sir?" Jack said.

"Senator Kinsey had his word in there, sir," Sam said, pointing at a spot in the article.

_"I believed all along it should be made open to the public, it's a great investment towards the safety of our planet and the public should know about it," Senator Kinsey says of the Stargate Programme. _

"Yeah…right," Jack said. "Exactly what Kinsey's always said about the SGC…"

"Colonel, Senator Kinsey is not the problem at hand here," Hammond said.

"Sure looks like he is…" Jack stopped. "Sorry sir…what would you like me to do?"

"The President says we can't deny it, not with people like Kinsey telling everyone. There's going to be a press conference at 1300 hours in Washington, the President wants both of you to be there," Hammond announced.

Jack nodded slowly, the event still sinking in.

"Your flight leaves in an hour," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir," Jack said, standing up. "Ah, sir, what about our mission to P3X…something…?"

"Postponed," Hammond replied. "Dismissed."

Sam and Jack both stood up and walked out of Hammond's office. The Earth was about to become a very different place. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Hi its me again!! I just got inspiration for this fic and had to come on and WRITE WRITE WRITE!! So here's another fic…PLEASE REVIEW ****J****! **


	2. Chapter One: It Starts With One Thing

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews overnight!! I figured it's not long enough to leave stranded for a couple of days so I decided I'd have to at least start the next chapter now!! Hope you enjoy :D!**

**CHAPTER ONE: It Starts With One Thing**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't know _why_ the President would want _me at this press conference," Jack whined, looking out the window of the limousine they had been supplied with at the now-becoming-familiar Washington._

"Because we're on SG-1, sir," Sam replied.

"That's not a reason," Jack whined.

Sam smiled slightly and returned to staring out the window, wondering how on Earth they were gonna get themselves out of this mess. Not that they needed to, it wasn't their mess to clean up, that was what politicians were for. All they had to do was cop the crap the press would be giving them from now on. A part of her wondered whether they would keep the SGC at Cheyenne Mountain or would they move it some big, open place…like an airport.

"I never imagined this…" Jack said.

"Sir?" Sam asked, confused about what he meant.

"This…I mean I imagined it, but not like this. Now the whole world will know about the Stargate Programme…it'll be strange. We won't be able to go out in public without people knowing who we are, we definitely won't be a top secret facility anymore…" Jack paused. "It's just weird…and strange…and…weirder…"

"I know what you mean, sir," Sam replied. "Everything's about to change…for better or for worse."

"Now the pressure's really on, cos if we don't save the world everyone will know who's fault it is," Jack tried to joke.

But it came out sounding serious.

"If they knew how close they've come to seeing the end of the world before they wouldn't be too comfortable with the Stargate at all," Sam mused.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, there wasn't really much they could say. They finally reached the White House and got out of the limousine. There was a welcoming party waiting for them…but not on organised by the President.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill what can you tell us about the Stargate and the SGC?" a female reporter with bright red hair asked, shoving the microphone in his face.

Jack looked taken aback for a minute, then pushed forward through the crowd, Sam following him.

"Major Samantha Carter, you made the Stargate work in the first place didn't you? You must be extremely smart to be able to do that!" 

"Why was the Stargate kept a secret for so long?"

"Do those two bright flashes that appeared in the night sky six years ago have anything to do with the Stargate?"

"Is it true that the last reporter to find out about the SGC was murdered?"

"Are you two having a relationship?"

Jack stopped and glared at the last reporter. "That would be against regulations and no we're not! Could you please all back off? There's a press conference for these kind of things."

With that he stormed up the stairs. Sam smiled at the reporters before running after him.

"Sir, you can't blow up at them like that, it just makes it look like they hit a soft spot…" Sam said.

"Well maybe they did," Jack shot back, storming ahead and leaving Sam alone on the steps.

~*~*~*~

Dr Daniel Jackson wandered into the mess hall, looking for someone to talk to. At least there was plenty of conversation going around today…even if none of his friends were there to talk to. 

"Hey Daniel," Dr Janet Frasier came up and stood next to him in the food line and grabbed a red jello.

"Oh, hey," Daniel replied. "Do you know where Jack and Sam have gone?"

"Washington," Janet replied, taking her tray and sitting it down on the nearest table.

Daniel grabbed a green jello and followed her. "Why?"

"For the press conference with the President this afternoon," Janet replied.

"Oh they're going to that?" Daniel asked.

Janet nodded. "The President wanted some representatives actually from the SGC to be there at the conference."

"This is gonna be bad for the President's popularity…" Daniel replied.

"What do you think Senator Kinsey wants?" Janet replied. "Have you read the article?"

Daniel nodded and sighed. "Everything's about to change isn't it?"

Just then Teal'c walked into the mess hall and headed over to them. "Good morning Dr Frasier, DanielJackson…"

"Morning Teal'c," Daniel replied.

Before Teal'c even had the chance to sit down the alarms started ringing loudly. 

"UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

The three of them stood up and ran to the control room. General Hammond was standing behind Walter Davies who was sitting at the computer.

"Receiving IDC…it's SG-4," Davies announced.

"Open the iris," Hammond said.

"SG-4 aren't due back for six days…" Daniel muttered. 

"No they're not," Janet said, running after Hammond towards the Gateroom.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and then decided to follow. Major   
Kimberley led the way down the ramp, a grave look on his face.

"What's wrong Major?" Hammond asked.

"Sir, we have bad news…the Goa'uld are planning an attack on Earth," Kimberley reported.

"When, who?" Daniel asked.

"They're on their way now…Anubis is heading it, but all the other remaining system lords are backing him up," Kimberley said. "It doesn't look good, sir."

~*~*~*~

"We got swarmed by reporters outside the Whitehouse, sir," Sam said to President Hayes. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," the President replied. "I've had them cleared away now."

"Uh, Mr President, I'm not wanting to rude or anything but I haven't eaten anything all day…" Jack said.

The President smiled. "I'll have my guard get you some food in a minute…I just wanted to talk about the Press Conference this afternoon…"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hold on a minute, sorry about this," the President picked up. "Yes? General Hammond…yes I have them right here in front of me…I see…I guess we'll have to inform the public…yes General. Goodbye!"

He hung up the phone. Both Jack and Sam looked at him expectantly. 

"That was General Hammond…" the President stated, even though they already knew that. "Anubis is heading an attack on Earth…"

Jack leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. Sam looked away briefly, as if collecting her thoughts and then turned back to the President.

"Right now…?" she asked.

"Right now," the President replied.

"And everything comes rolling in at once," Jack sighed. "Who gets the job of telling the public?"

"That would be me," the President said. "Colonel, Major, the minute this press conference is over Hammond wants you both back at the SGC."

Jack nodded and shot a worried glance at Sam. He could see she was already trying to think of ways to thwart their attack. The President stood up.

"Gary, can you get these two some food?" the President said.

Gary, the guard, nodded and signalled for Jack & Sam to follow him. They stood up.

"You're dismissed," the President said, his voice now sounding heavy and worried. 

Jack and Sam followed the guard to a comfortable looking room where he sat them down and disappeared into a kitchen-like area.

"This sucks," Jack said.

"We have no way to destroy their fleet, not without being on it…" Sam stated.

"Come on, Carter, don't be so negative. I'm sure you can think of a way…" he said.

"It's always me! Why does everyone always turn to me?" Sam burst out. "I don't have all the answer, I can't save the god damn planet that many times…"

Jack looked rather taken aback. "Carter I…"

Sam closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, then she opened her eyes again. "Sorry, sir, I shouldn't have done that. It's just that everything seems to be going wrong at once…"

"Yeah, well things do tend to do that…but we've beaten the odds before – who's to say we can't do it again?" he said.

"Sir, how many times can we beat the odds before they come back and bite us in the ass?" Sam rested her head in her hands. "I can't do this…I want it all to go away."

"You want what to go away?" Jack asked.

"The SGC, the Goa'uld, the press! Everything!" she said quietly.

"It's your dream Carter…" Jack said.

"Yes, its my dream, but the dream's turning into some unbearable nightmare!" she replied. "I just want it to go away…"

She looked up and Jack could see tears forming in her eyes. He leaned forward, closer to her. 

"Hey Carter, what's wrong? You're not normally like this…" he said.

"Colonel, I can't do it any longer…I can't save the world any more," she replied.

Jack moved his hand closer to hers and was about to take it when the door opened and Gary came back with their food. The two of them sprung as far apart as possible and Sam wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes away. Gary looked at them suspiciously, but said nothing, putting the food trays down in front of them on the table.

"The press conference has been pushed forward, it'll be starting in twenty minutes," Gary informed them.

"Thank you," Sam said, taking some food and nibbling on it, but she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

She didn't know what had come over her, she wasn't normally like this, she didn't break down and cry, especially not in front of Jack. Everything was just too much all at once, not only did she have the pressure of the SGC on her, expecting her to come up with an answer…but she had the pressure of the entire world. All their eyes would be turning to her for the answer. Everyone would expect it to come from Major Samantha Carter. But what if she couldn't do it? What if she failed? She would be blamed for it and she didn't want that to happen.

She looked up at the clock. In twenty minutes the whole world would know her face, as if they didn't already. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying! :D!! Please review – the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter ;)! **


	3. Chapter Two: I Don't Know Why

**A/N: Heya sorry bout the wait for the next chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews :D! **

**CHAPTER TWO: I Don't Know Why**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Wait…we can't just blow up a Goa'uld Mothership…let alone a whole _fleet of motherships!" Daniel said._

"Have you got a better plan DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Well we could contact the Asguard to start with!" Daniel replied.

"We have," General Hammond replied, walking into the briefing room and looking at SG-1, SG-2 and SG-4 who were sitting around the table. "Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill will be heading back here after the press conference in Washington D.C."

"Well what did the Asguard say?" Major Feretti asked.

"They haven't replied…" Hammond replied. "Our chances of gaining help from them are not looking good."

"But they have to help…" Daniel said.

"The Asguard have their own problems to deal with DanielJackson," Teal'c reminded him. 

"OK well, then has anyone contacted the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked.

Hammond nodded. "They have operatives within the ranks of the Goa'uld, but not high enough to make any kind of dent."

Just then Dr Janet Frasier appeared at the top of the staircase and looked around at the briefing room table.

"Permission to join the briefing, sir?" Janet asked.

"Granted," Hammond said and Janet took her seat next to Major Feretti.

"Sir, I've been looking for ways to defeat the Goa'uld, biologically…the only thing I can come up with is that vile that Daniel was given by the Tok'ra to destroy the System Lords during that summit of theirs…but there's none of that left as far as I know," Janet said. "I think we're stuck."

"I'm starting to agree with you Doctor…but it's not over till we're attacked and we've still got a few days before that happens," Hammond said. "I want you all searching for ways to defeat the Goa'uld, inform me the minute you find anything that could prove useful. Dismissed."

The all stood up as the General exited the room. Daniel looked across the briefing table at Janet. She forced him a smile as she turned around to leave. This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack peaked out from behind the curtain at the press waiting to hear their speech. 

"I swear that's more reporters than we have people working in Cheyenne Mountain," Jack muttered.

Sam tried to smile, but it was obviously forced. Jack looked back at her.

"Hey, we'll be fine…" he said, not really believing his words.

"Define what emergency you're referring to, sir," Sam sighed. "It's not the press conference I'm worried about."

"I know," Jack replied, turning back around to look out at the press conference.

The President stepped out and up onto the podium, suddenly silence spread across the room. The anticipation was immense, if you hadn't been there you wouldn't have been able to imagine the amount of tension and anticipation in the atmosphere.

"Oh for crying out loud, I can't do this," Jack muttered.

"Sir, I'm sure we've got more worrying things to deal with than the press at the moment…" Sam reassured him. "What they think doesn't matter. Plus, I'm sure they'll love you."

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Jack said sarcastically.

Sam was about to open her mouth and say something, but decided against it. Just then they heard the President introducing them. Jack looked at Sam again.

"Well here goes nothing," he said, stepping out from behind the curtain and up the stairs to the microphone. 

Again the room went silence as the two Air Force officers stood in front of them.

"Hi," Jack said into the microphone. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

A few reporters laughed slightly. Jack gathered they hadn't been told about the impending Goa'uld attack yet. And he wasn't gonna be the one to tell them.

One reporter in the front row raised her hand.

"How long as this program been running?" she asked.

Jack cringed slightly. "Seven years…well the Stargate was opened for the first time eight years ago, but we closed it after we thought the enemy had been destroyed…which he had – but what we didn't know is that there was more than one."

"More than one what?" another reporter, this one a man, asked.

"Another Goa'uld. Goa'uld are parasites that invade bodies, mainly humans and they impersonate gods to get people to work under them, do as they wish," Jack replied. "We made the mistake of thinking the Stargate only went to one location when really it goes to thousands, maybe even millions of worlds."

"Who inhabits these worlds?" asked one reporter.

"Have the Goa'uld ever been the Earth?" asked another at the same time.

"What's it like being second-in-command to the biggest, most dangerous and most secret organisation in the world?" asked a third one.

"One at a time," Jack said. "Different people inhabit all these worlds – although most of them are humans transported from Earth hundreds or thousands of years ago by the Goa'uld. Then of course some are inhabited by Goa'uld themselves, others by Jaffa who used to be slaves to Goa'uld and while many still are the smart ones are fighting on our side. Yes the Goa'uld have been to Earth…and well, its kinda cool being the second-in-command to the biggest, most dangerous and…well I wouldn't call if the most secret organisation in the world."

"Have the Goa'uld ever tried to destroy Earth?" another reporter asked.

Sam stepped forward. "Yes. Multiple times, but we knocked them back."

"You're Major Samantha Carter right?" 

Sam nodded and the journalist scribbled it down on his notepad.

"Is it true that you two are in a relationship?" 

Jack recognised the reporter from on the steps earlier. He stepped forward again. "That would be against regulations, and I don't see how it's in any way related to the SGC."

Silence fell over the crowd for a couple of seconds till a short reporter with glasses and a checked shirt that kind of reminded Jack of Daniel raised his hand.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"How does the Stargate work?"

Jack looked at Sam and stepped away from the microphone. She smiled slightly and stepped up to the microphone. She launched into her explanation of how the thing worked and Jack switched off, staring at his watch. They had to the get back to the SGC, figure out what to do about the approaching disaster. He looked impatiently at the sea of reporters and inwardly cringed. They would have to tell all these people why they had to leave in such a hurry. That he wasn't looking forward to.

Or maybe not…

They didn't have to tell the reporters did they? They could just try and get rid of the impending attack before it actually happened. But how? No that wasn't a question he could possibly answer…thinking was definitely not his department. He looked over at Sam who was still explaining how the Stargate actually worked and instantly knew he couldn't put that pressure on her shoulders…not again. Finally she stopped talking and the dumbfounded reporters stood gaping at her. One reporter…the one who had asked the question in the first place…was still scribbling down notes. Jack guessed he must've been from some kind of science magazine. 

"Carter, we gotta go," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and took the microphone again. "We're sorry, but we have to leave you because of events that have occurred at the SGC. Hope we've provided some light to the confusion."

"Yes…or confused you more," Jack smiled and the two of them hurried off the platform.

They were immediately greeted by a group of bodyguards who escorted them to their transport to the airport. Jack got in the limo and sat opposite Sam. She stared at him and he stared straight back. Neither said anything, but both knew what the other was thinking. 

They were in trouble.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: OMG I'm so so so so so sorry bout how long it took for this chapter to be posted!! I …I'm not even gonna try explaining why lol – it's a long complicated story & ****ur**** not interested anywayz but I will TRY and get the next chapter up faster!! Sorry…Please Review :D! **


	4. Chapter Three: It Doesn't Even Matter

**CHAPTER THREE: It Doesn't Even Matter **

Daniel looked up as he heard a sound at the door to his office. Sam was standing there, looking worried.

"How was Washington?" he asked.

"Not so great," Sam sighed. "How's it coming along here? You got any ideas yet?"

Daniel shook his head. "We haven't come up with much. The Tok'ra are doing what they can, Jacob's coming with a few people within the next half hour."

Sam sighed and wandered into the room, staring at the Egyptian artefacts Daniel had sitting on one of his shelves.

"You contacted Jonas? He tends to come up with some different ideas," Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's around somewhere, came about ten minutes ago…when did you two get back?" 

"About ten minutes ago," Sam muttered. "I'm gonna go to the commissary, get some food, then get down to work. Wanna join me?"

"No I think I'll stay here, I still got this thing to translate," Daniel said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Daniel shrugged and picked up the tablet. "Something SG-4 brought back with them – the people who gave them the warning gave them this thing and told them the Tok'ra that informed them gave them this before he died."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You got any idea what it says?"

"Well it looks familiar…but I can't tell…" 

"Ancient?" Sam asked.

"No…something else…actually…" Daniel put the tablet back down on the table and search under his desk for something else. "Aha!" he said, picking up a group of photos. 

He searched through them till he found what he was looking for. He held the photo up and showed it to Sam. She looked at it blankly.

"It looks familiar…but I can't place it…" she said.

"It's one of the four languages we found when we rescued Ernest," Daniel said. "But I don't know which species it belongs to."

"Well it's not the Ancients," Sam tried to help. "And it's not the Asguard…that leaves the Furlings and the Nox."

"We could ask the Nox…but for some strange reason I don't think we'd get a straight answer," Daniel said. "Don't worry I'll figure it out."

"Lunch?" Sam suggested.

"You're not seriously hungry are you?" Daniel asked.

"No…but Janet keeps telling me I need something to keep me awake," Sam said. 

"I guess I could do with a coffee," Daniel said. "OK, I'll meet you there in a minute."

Sam nodded and headed towards the commissary,

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob Carter watched as Anubis took his seat in the giant chair, his cloak spreading out as he did so.

"How much longer?" Anubis demanded.

"A day and a half your highness," the Jaffa said, not daring to look at his master's face.

"Make it go faster," Anubis stated.

"This is as fast as it can go," the Jaffa said.

"Why can't this ship go any faster?" Anubis asked.

"Because it is impossible," the Jaffa said.

"Telnak! You tell me lies Jaffa…make this ship go faster or you will never again see the light of day," Anubis growled, leaning forward in his ship.

"It is impossible, master," the Jaffa said.

"Well make it unimpossible," Anubis said, starting to sound impatient.

"I can not," the Jaffa said.

Anubis lifted his hand and with a swift movement of his hand the Jaffa's neck was cracked, without ever having made contact with Anubis himself. The Jaffa fell to the ground with a big thump and everyone in the room froze in their position.

"Make this ship go faster or you will all be dead before we reach Earth," Anubis said.

Jacob knew that this threat wasn't true, he couldn't kill everyone or he'd have less people left to attack Earth when they got there. Jacob could only hope that the SGC would find some way to prevent the attack from occurring. 

~*~*~*~*~

"O'Neill."

Jack stopped in the hallway and turned around. "Hey Teal'c…watcha doing?"

"I am attempting to locate MajorCarter," Teal'c said.

"Ah…so we're both trying to do the same thing," Jack said. 

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"Felger says he's got some idea he wants to sha…" Jack stopped mid-sentence and gawked at the person who had just appeared in the hallway behind Teal'c. "No…no…and no…"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, in time to see the smiling face waving to them

"Hey Teal'c, hey Colonel!" McKay grinned.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" Jack asked.

McKay lost the grin. "Where's Major Carter?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Jack mumbled.

UNAUTHORISED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION

"What now?" Jack groaned, heading off towards the gate room, followed by Teal'c and a very confused looking McKay.

They entered the control room to find Sam and Daniel already standing there, Daniel was holding a coffee and Sam was leaning over reading stuff off one of the screens. 

"It's the Tok'ra sir," she announced.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered.

The iris opened and through it stepped a familiar looking figure.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack said, moving away from the window slightly. "This is not what I need at the moment."

Clad in a tightly fitted black outfit that revealed her figure quite clearly stood Anise or Freya, whichever one had control. 

"No…no…did someone organise for everyone I hate to arrive on base in the same five minutes?" Jack said out loud, then looked at McKay who was glaring at him. "Whoops…did I just say that out loud?"

Sam smiled slightly as Hammond lead the way down to the Gate room to great Anise. Jack wandered along at the back of the line mumbling. Anise met Hammond near the doorway.

"I have bad news…Anubis has sped up his fleet – they'll be here within 24 hours," she said, then she turned to Sam.

"Your father is our spy among them."

Sam stiffened. Why hadn't anyone told them this earlier?

Jack glared at Anise who comfortably smiled back at him. 

"O'Neill, it is nice to see you again," said Freya this time.

Jack made an indistinguishable noise and forced a smile.

~*~*~*~*~

"Save me," Jack said, sitting down on the stool and picking up an object.

Sam looked up from her work in shock. She'd been half asleep and daydreaming, not really paying any attention to the world around her.

"I'm trying to, sir," she replied.

"Not from Anubis, from Anise!" he said. "She's stalking me again."

Sam smiled slightly. "McKay just disappeared for a talk with Felger, left me alone for a few minutes so I can actually think."

"Oh…I'll leave then," Jack said.

"No its OK, sir, it's nice to have a break from science talk," Sam said.

"I never though I'd hear you say that," Jack said.

They sat in silence for a short time, Jack fiddling with the object he'd pick up from Sam's desk and Sam staring at him smiling softly.

"I'm gonna miss this," she said.

"Miss what?" Jack asked.

"This…" she said. "Even if we manage to save Earth from Anubis…it'll never be the same…"

"Yeah…" he replied. "I better let you keep working."

"Thanks, sir," she said.

"Welcome as always," Jack said, standing up. "Have fun, I'm gonna go bug Daniel see what he's come up with."

Sam nodded and returned to her work. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Felger looked up as McKay entered the room. "Why are you here?"

"Major Carter sent me," McKay replied.

"How come you get to work with Major Carter and I don't?" Felger asked.

"Because I'm smarter than you…now give me what you've come up with," McKay said.

"No, it's my work," Felger replied. 

"Major Carter wants to see it," McKay said.

"Then she can come get it herself," Felger shouted back.

McKay continued staring at Felger who finally gave in. He turned around and grabbed his folder off his desk. 

"Here…happy?" Felger asked.

"Very," McKay replied, opening the folder, ripping out all the pages and then tearing them in half.

"_What do you think you're doing?" Felger asked. "That's all my work!"_

"Exactly," McKay said, his eyes glowing.

"No…" Felger said, backing away slowly.

He slammed into the bench behind him. 

"You're a Goa'uld," Felger said.

"How clever of you to figure that out Felger," McKay said.

"But no…Major Carter and Teal'c would have sensed it," Felger said.

"Not if I don't have Naquadah in my blood…you don't think all the Goa'uld from that batch of clones was kept in the town do you? Oh you did! How naïve of you…" McKay reached forward and grabbed Felger's neck, lifting him up off the ground slightly.

Felger could only make a gurgling sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: I know I know took forever!! I'm in the middle of exams at the moment!! But I felt guilty I hadn't posted anything. So here you go! Oh and the cloned Goa'uld are from the s6 episode Nightwalkers in case you'd forgotten lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ****J****!**


	5. Chapter Four: How Hard You Try

**CHAPTER FOUR: How hard you try**

**A/N: Hellooo!! Wow do you know how many reviews I got over the past two days!? Good cos I don't…but it's a lot!! *bows down at readers feet and praises them* Oh – just so you know – I'm not crazy…I'm just suffering mid-exam stress syndrome LOL!! It's made me go crazy, insane, bonzo, no long in possession of ones faculties three fries short of…*coughs* Sorry the fan fic…I'm sure that's what you all REALLY want to read!? Oh you want to read my author notes? I'm honoured…but really I think the fan fic is more interesting!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Just as Jack reached the door the alarm sounded. It wasn't the normal kind off offworld-activation alarm either, it was the something's up alarm. Jack turned to look at Sam, a worried expression on his face. The Goa'uld couldn't possibly have reached the base yet could they? He ran out into the hallway running after a group of airmen that had just run past, weapons armed. Sam wasn't far behind.

They reached a familiar place, Felger's office and entered it. Pushing through the crowd of airmen they saw the body of Felger lying bloody on the ground, kneeling next to him was a shocked looking McKay. 

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking shocked.

"I came in and he was…dead…" McKay said.

"Oh my god," Sam said, covering her mouth with her hands. 

Jack shot a glance at her, but decided that being too friendly at this exact moment would not be good for their publicity, and they had enough of that already. He bent down next to Felger and felt his pulse, even though it was quite obvious that he was gone.

Just then Janet and Hammond pushed their way through the crowd.

"Oh god…" Janet whispered as she reached the scene.

Hammond didn't even speak, but a look of fear and shock spread across his face as fast as lightening.

It looked like something out of a horror movie. He had been mangled and his corpse would have been unrecognisable if it hadn't been for the fact the killer had left his face unscathed. Jack couldn't bare looking at it any longer, he turned around and pushed his way back through the airmen to where the rest of SG-1 was now standing. Daniel had his arm around Sam…at least that prevented the problem of him having to comfort her in front of all these people.

Not that he didn't wish he could.

He looked at her, it would hit her the hardest, she had been the closest to Felger out of everyone on the base, except maybe his lab assistant who was crying in the corner of the room, another egghead comforting her. Sam wiped a tear from under her eye and pulled away from Daniel's comforting arm.

"Thanks," she said. "But we have to keep working – if we don't do something soon there's gonna be much more death and destruction."

As she turned to leave the room Hammond coughed loudly.

"I want everyone back to work as soon as possible, this is a horrible tragedy, but we can't afford to take the time off to grieve. We have a Goa'uld attack to thwart and a world who's watching and waiting for us to do so," Hammond announced.  
Everyone seemed to agree, and slowly the room emptied out, leaving only Jack and Hammond standing there, staring at Janet who was attempting to bag the body along with an airman. 

"Colonel I want you to find out who did this," Hammond ordered. "I can't have a murderer wandering around base."

Jack nodded. "Understood."

"Oh and Colonel…I want to know why," Hammond said, with that he turned around and left.

_Why?__ Jack asked himself. Why _would_ anyone want to kill Felger? Sure he was annoying and a bit obsessed with SG-1, but he never harmed anyone…except the whole Stargate system…but he didn't mean to do that. _

"Bad day," he mumbled to himself, walking out of the room to begin his investigation.

~*~*~*~*~

Jonas wandered into Sam's lab smiling. She looked up and saw him, but she didn't smile back.

"Major…what's wrong?" he asked.

"Felger…someone murdered him…" her voice cracked but she held her composure.

Jonas lost his smile.

"Just now?" Jonas asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "I'm sorry…how are you? I haven't seen you for a long time. How's Kelowna?"

"I'm good…well I was…till someone called and told me Earth is about to wiped out by the Goa'uld, the press knows about the SGC and Felger's been murdered…" Jonas was talking more to himself than anyone. "This all has to be connected somehow…"

Sam looked at him blankly. "It doesn't matter how it's connected…it's happening and we have to stop it."

"Anything I can do to help?" Jonas asked.

"No here," she replied. "Daniel might need some help…actually I'm sure he'd appreciate it. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," Jonas said, but his mind was now elsewhere, trying to figure out the connection between the three events that had occurred in the past 24 hours.

~*~*~*~*~

"Colonel O'Neill."

"I swear if that's who I think it is…" Jack turned around. "Oh what a guess."

"You are not happy to see me O'Neill?" Freya asked.

"Well right now I can think of more dandy things to happen," Jack forced a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"You are sneaking around the hallway holding a notebook…is this normal Tau'ri behaviour?" Freya questioned.

"No…I'm not sneaking around. I'm just being inconspicuous," Jack replied.

"You are doing a bad job of it," Freya said.

"Am not," Jack argued.

"I was wondering if you have thought about my proposal more in the past three years since I have seen you," Freya asked.

"Sorry what proposal?" Jack backed away slowly.

"Or are you still in love with Major Carter?" Freya asked.

Jack moved even further away. "Sorry, I don't believe there's anything between me and Carter…we're just friends and co-workers. As are we…well maybe minus the friend part…"

"O'Neill maybe you should take more notice of what is right in front of you before your world or at least the world as you know it falls apart around you," Freya stated. "Now I'm sorry I must leave, General Hammond has requested my presence."

"Please…feel free," Jack said, watching her walk off in the other direction. "I won't even complain about you leaving," he mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~

Janet stared at the body of Jay Felger. 

"What happened to you?" she said quietly.

"That is a mysterious Dr Frasier," came a reply.

She jumped. "Oh my god, Teal'c you scared me."

Teal'c nodded in apology and stepped forwards. "I do not feel like I am being of use to anything at this present time. Would you mind if I assist you in discovering what happened to Dr Felger?"

"I'm afraid you're not going to find much…the killer has mutated the body so much it's impossible to tell what killed him and what occurred after death," Janet sighed loudly. 

Teal'c stared silently at the dead scientist.

~*~*~*~*~

"Watcha doin Jonas?" Jack asked.

Jonas looked up from his position bent down on the floor. "The killer must've been trying to destroy something…"

"Shouldn't you be doing some sciency thing?" Jack asked.

Jonas ignored him and held up three pieces of scrap paper. "Whoever it was didn't want us to find out what Felger was researching…that's a sign."

"And how does that help us?" Jack asked.

"It mean the killer was probably a Goa'uld – or someone working for the Goa'uld…" Jonas replied.

~*~*~*~*~

Jacob Carter watched again from his position as 'guard' as the large circle started to glow and a face appeared. 

"Report," Anubis said.

"I have removed the scientist and his work…but I'm afraid it has brought suspicions up high among the other scientists – they are now all keeping their work to themselves…" the Goa'uld reported, his eyes glowing in the process.

"Destroy everyone researching anything that could possibly stop the attack…" Anubis ordered.

"Yes my lord," the Goa'uld disappeared.

_Someone's at the SGC killing off scientists…_Jacob thought. He turned to leave the room to warn the Tok'ra but was greeted by the First Prime of Anubis.

"Well well well…Selmak we meet again," he grinned.

Jacob moved backwards only to ram into another Jaffa.

"That's right Tok'ra…we know who you are," he smiled and roughly pulled Jacob out of the chamber and lead him towards the prison…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! There's more coming – I'm really into this now! lol**


	6. Chapter Five: Keep That In Mind

**CHAPTER FIVE: Keep That In Mind**

**A/N: Oh thank god exams are over!! Well here you go!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! Lol – this chapter is for Clare because she came up with the first sentence!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

An apple rolled off the table as Jack entered the room. Sam had her head resting on the table and her slow breathing pattern revealed that she was sound asleep. He gathered from the fruit pile on the desk that someone, probably Daniel, had left her a waking up present. 

He sat down on the stool he had sat down on earlier, watching her sleep. He wondered if she thought as much in her sleep as she did in real life. She looked peaceful either way, at rest, at least for now. He looked at the clock sitting on her desk. It was a countdown clock counting down to the time when the Goa'uld were supposed to arrive. 18:45:23 the clock read. Jack sighed, he had under nineteen hours before the world as he knew it was going to fall apart.

He bent down and picked up the apple and a memory of Sam trying to explain to him how a wormhole worked using an apple flashed into his memory. He still didn't understand, but he found it entertaining to watch her try and explain it to him. Freya's earlier words echoed through his mind. 

_"O'Neill maybe you should take more notice of what is right in front of you before your world or at least the world as you know it falls apart around you."_

He looked over at what was right in front of him, sleeping.

Freya was right…he couldn't loose what they had – whatever it was…at least not until they'd had some kind of closure. But the world came first.

The world always came first.

Jack stood up and walked towards the door.

~*~*~*~

McKay stood staring out the window of the briefing room at the Stargate. The room around him was a bustle of scientists and engineers attempting to think up some way to prevent the inevitable from occurring. McKay turned and looked at the group of eggheads. Major Carter wasn't among them.

_Probably in her own lab talking to Colonel O'Neill, _McKay thought to himself. He had given away Jacob Carter's position to Anubis in an earlier – more secret – report given to his First Prime. 

"McKay…" came a voice from beside him.

McKay turned to see that geek who had joined SG-1 for a year standing next to him.

"Jonas Quinn right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jonas replied, smiling. "Do you have any idea what Felger was working on before…it happened?"

"I thought Colonel O'Neill was running that investigation…" McKay replied, suddenly more worried about the alien.

He was smarter than the Colonel.

"He is…I'm just helping him out," Jonas replied.

"Oh I see…no I have no idea – you might wanna check with Major Carter," McKay replied.

Jonas looked at him suspiciously…then smiled in his usual fashion. "OK. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," McKay mumbled to himself, watching Jonas disappear from the room at a fast pace.

~*~*~*~

Daniel wandered into the infirmary rubbing his eyes under his glasses and yawning.

"You don't look so good," Janet said, looking at him.

He stopped mid-stride. "Oh…whoops…I was looking for the commissary…"

Janet smiled. "I think you should get some sleep Daniel…"

"No I can't, I have to…" he yawned, "…translate the tablet."

"Dr Jackson you do not seem well," Teal'c added.

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel yawned again. "Oh my god I'm tired. Janet you got anything that'll keep me awake?"

"Coffee," she looked at him. "But I suggest you put aside saving the world just for half an hour and take a break…because trust me you won't be getting any other chance anytime soon."

Daniel suddenly noticed the dead body lying on the table and was fully awake. "Oh that's nasty…any idea who did this?"

"No…but whoever it was, they were extremely strong," Janet said.

"Possibly a Goa'uld," Teal'c added.

Daniel couldn't tear his eyes away from the mangled body. "What makes you think that?"

"No one else could possibly have the strength to do this much damage, not without some kind of machine," Janet said. "And there is no machine."

"But wouldn't Sam or Teal'c have sensed it?" Daniel queried, finally looking at Janet.

She shrugged. "We don't know why they haven't. Maybe the Goa'uld is avoiding them."

"I can no longer sense Goa'uld Dr Frasier…" Teal'c added. "And it would not be hard to avoid MajorCarter at this present time."

"That's a good point…so all we gotta do is cancel down the list of suspects who have been spending time around Sam," Daniel said. "Which cuts out all of us, Jonas, Jack…McKay…General Hammond...some other people…"

"Hey," came another voice from behind them.

It was Sam.

Janet froze up. "Sam I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be in here…"

"It's OK Janet, really," Sam replied, glancing at the body and getting a glazed look over her eyes. 

~*~*~*~

Jacob looked up from his position in the cell. The guard walked past again clanking his feet along the ground. He had to find some way to contact Earth, warn them of what was happening. He had to warn Sam that she was a possible target for a Goa'uld spy. 

The guard walked passed the door again.

Jacob watched him carefully. There had to be some way…something he could do…

The guard stopped.

Jacob stared at him.

The guard looked around and then threw a small brown ball through the gaps in the cell then continued walking along the cell block.

Jacob picked it up and turned the device towards him. It was a long range communication device. Next thing he knew he was facing Anise.

"Selmak what is it?" she asked.

"Anise, someone…someone posing as a scientist is out to kill all the other scientists, including Sam…you have to warn them," Jacob whispered.

Just then the guard walked back across the paused.

"I gotta go," Jacob said.

Then he rolled the device back to the other Tok'ra operative and went back to figuring out how to get out of the hell hole.

~*~*~*~*~

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes Jonas…" Jack asked, looking up from his list of people who were possibly a Goa'uld which Sam had delivered to him.

"It's McKay," Jonas said.

Jack blinked and raised both his eyebrows. "McKay? Jonas I know he's evil…but seriously…McKay? He's no Goa'uld. Plus he's been around Sam as much as everyone else…it can't be him."

"Unless she's drugged?" Jonas suggested.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I think she'd _notice if she was being drugged Jonas…"_

"OK then…there's another explanation…I know!" 

Jack looked at him again. "What now?"

"The town…when you were a Tok'ra – we went to this town…and there were these Goa'uld clones…without Naquadah in their systems…" Jonas pondered this for a minute. "But they were all destroyed…unless…gotta go."

With that he disappeared out of the room.

"Damn scientists…" Jack mumbled.

~*~*~*~

Jonas rounded the corner into Sam's lab. "Hey Major, I think I found why you…"

He jumped out of the way as a zat blast was aimed towards him. McKay had Sam's throat gripped in his hand and was pressing her up against the wall.

Jonas grabbed the shotgun he had attached to his belt and fired at McKay.

"How dare you," McKay said, in a very Goa'uld-like-voice.

"I knew it," Jonas muttered.

McKay shot at Jonas again with his free hand, this time hitting him and he fell to the ground with a thump, his body limp and unconscious.

Sam made some kind of noise as McKay turned back to her.

"Now precious…it's your turn…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Oh you hate me now don't you? *grins evilly* Gotta love cliffhangers…and reviews *nudges and winks***


	7. Chapter Six: I Designed This Rhyme

**CHAPTER SIX: I Designed This Rhyme**

**A/N: Just a quick note to fans of my other fan fic Feeling Alive – there is a sequel on the way within the next month or so!! It just depends how this fics going etc etc!!! And I think I might set part of it in ****Sydney**** and I'm going there on hols early Jan – so I might wait till then…we'll see!! But it IS coming – I haven't forgotten my promise!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

McKay suddenly slumped to the ground, a blue zap surrounded his figure as he fell. His hand let go of Sam's neck and she breathed properly again, also falling to the ground, but alive.

"Major Carter, are you OK?" Sam looked up to saw Anise/Freya looking at her.

Sam nodded slowly and then she slipped into the unconscious.

She woke up to find herself staring at Jonas's smiling face. She screwed up her eyes at the bright light coming from behind him. "Ouch…what is that?"

Jonas looked behind him. "It's just a normal light…"

Janet appeared out of seemingly nowhere and stepped into Sam's vision. "Hey, you feeling any better? You've been out cold for hours."

"Hours?" Sam jerked up, now fully awake. "No…I have to go…" she started looking around for her stuff.

"Sam lie down," Janet ordered.

"I can't!" Sam replied. "Janet if I don't get up there and work on something this base is going to be destroyed!"

"What are you working on?" Janet asked.

"A naquadah reactor – but this one's special…if place in the right part of a Goa'uld spaceship it'll blow up the whole thing…" Sam replied. "I just need McKay to…"

She stopped.

"Oh…"

The room fell silent.

"Hey Carter you're awake!" came the cheery voice of Jack.

"Hi, sir," Sam said, even managing to smile slightly.

"What's the problem?" he asked, looking at the faces of Janet and Jonas.

"Sam wants to continue her lab work…" Janet said.

"No one else can do it – no one else knows how!" Sam said.

"I'm sure one of those eggheads can figure it out…" Jack said. "Now get some rest as the good doctor says."

Sam looked reluctant.

"That's an order Major," Jack continued.

"Sir…normally I would – but this is different. The lives of everyone on this planet are at stake! I'm not a even a factor here – I can't fail…I have to work…and if that means working myself to the ground then I'm gonna do it!" she burst out.

There was silence.

Everyone knew it was true, but she needed rest, they could see it in her face, in her eyes in her body…she was tired and in pain and she needed rest. Janet sighed and looked at her again.

"OK, go ahead…but Sam…the minute this is all over…I want you to go home and rest," Janet ordered.

"If it ever ends…" Sam said, standing up and grabbing her clothes before walking out of the infirmary.

After a few seconds Jack broke the stillness that followed and ran after her, leaving Jonas and Janet staring at the empty infirmary.

"Carter!" he said, reaching her.

She continued walking at a fast pace.

"Whoa Carter, slow down!" he reached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her around into a stop to face him.

Tears had filled her eyes and they were glistening under the lighting. 

"Carter, are you OK? I think Frasier's right you need more rest…" he said.

"I'm fine, sir," she replied, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I don't need rest."

He stared into her eyes. He knew no matter what he said she wouldn't give up. His hand was still on her lower arm, and he let it slide down further until it reached her hand.

"Hey…don't worry…it's not over yet," he said, squeezing her hand. "I'm still here."

She nodded, her eyes back to being crystal clear, no tears present. "Thanks, sir…that means a lot to me…I have to go."

With the sudden abruptness she pulled her hand away from his and left in the direction of her lab. Jack watched her go.

Freya was right…he couldn't let her slip away.

~*~*~*~

"Who sent you?" Teal'c asked.

"Graktell sholva!" McKay spat back, Goa'uld voice and all.

Teal'c continued staring at the prisoner who sat on the bunk glaring straight back at him. Graktell was the most offensive word in the Jaffa/Goa'uld language. Teal'c did not wish to retaliate.

"Someone who you will never be worthy of serving under," McKay finally decided to reply.

"I do not wish to serve under a false god," Teal'c replied.

"Anubis is not a false god!" McKay spat out…then realised his mistake.

Teal'c smiled slightly. "And what is your real name?"

McKay sat in silence, yet again glaring at Teal'c, if looks could kill – 

"Teal'c…" Jack said, slamming the door open and then shut again. "You got anything out of the snakehead?"

"Indeed…he is working for Anubis," Teal'c replied.

"What? The Russian government wasn't evil enough for you?" Jack asked.

"You think you're so funny Jack," McKay replied, still in Goa'uld voice.

"What, you don't?" Jack replied sarcastically. "I'm deeply wounded…"

Then he turned to Teal'c.

"This is gonna take a while isn't it?" Jack asked.

~*~*~*~

"I got it…" Daniel said.

Jonas looked up from his position across from Daniel. "Got what?"

"The translation…I got it all!" Daniel exclaimed, sitting up. "We have to go to this gate address…"

"What?" Jonas asked, still looking confused as Daniel stood up, grabbed his papers and whizzed past him out of the room. "What now?"

He stood up and followed Daniel, but not before grabbing another biscuit off the table.

~*~*~*~

Jonas stood munching on the remains of his biscuit in Hammond's office. Hammond himself was still talking on his special red phone, probably to the President. He hung up and Jonas swallowed his biscuit fast.

"How can I help you?" Hammond asked. "Dr Jackson did you find anything?"

Daniel nodded and pulled out his notes. "You see sir, the Furlings…I'm pretty sure now that it's the Furlings – because the Nox are peaceful…built this machine – and when activated it destroys all creatures with a Naquadah based system – for example the Goa'uld…leaving the host completely intact and Goa'uldless."

Hammond stared at him for a second. "So you're saying there's a way to wipe out the Goa'uld…without harming to hosts?"

Daniel nodded.

"What're we waiting for?" Hammond asked.

~*~*~*~

Anubis looked up as his First Prime entered the room again and bowed before his feet. 

"My lord…we are slowing down, coming out of hyperspace…" the First Prime announced. "We are now entering the solar system of the Tau'ri."

"Good…we have made good time…" Anubis replied. "I want that base and that Stargate destroyed…before they discover what is hidden on that planet."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! :D!**


	8. Chapter Seven: To Explain In Due Time

**CHAPTER SEVEN: To Explain In Due Time**

**A/N: OMG GUYS!**** You HAVE to read the book Scarecrow by Matthew Reilly – if any of you have read it email me PLEASE I like need 10000 people to vent to about how god damn good that book was!! **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Which planet, my Lord?" his First Prime questioned.

"Asnick," Anubis replied. "We cannot let them find that planet, especially not with what is hidden away on it. Now get out of my site…and find out what that Tok'ra knows."

"Yes, my Lord," the First Prime disappeared from Anubis's view as Anubis looked out the window at the passing gas giant.

Saturn.

~*~*~*~

Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas stepped out of the gate and looked around. It seemed like a perfectly normal planet. Trees, fields and mountains. In the distance Daniel could see the ocean, it was actually one of the most beautiful planets he'd ever been to. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun shone brightly above them. 

"Nice place," Jonas commented.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, looking around. "What is wrong with it?"

"Nothing…" Jonas said, looking confused.

"I do not believe that such a beautiful planet could not have something deadly hidden among it," Teal'c said.

He headed off the check out the surrounding area.

Jonas shot Daniel a 'what's up with him?' kinda look and starting sending the MALP back through the gate. Just then they heard the sound of staff weapon blasts coming from behind them. Teal'c had been right.

They turned around to find a squadron of Jaffa firing their weapons at Teal'c. Teal'c was firing back, running for some kind of cover. Jonas and Daniel joined in the battle using their P-90's. Daniel used the DHD has a cover from the fire of the Jaffa, but Jonas was left out in the open.

"Argh!" he screamed as a blast hit his right arm.

"Jonas you OK?" Daniel shouted to him, continuing to fire.

Jonas found cover behind the Stargate itself. "Yeah I'm fine."

Teal'c had hit at least four of the ten or so Jaffa, Daniel and Jonas must've hit a few as well because within a couple of minutes there were only two left. 

They decided not to stick around.

Daniel ran out from behind the DHD. "Don't let them escape!"

Teal'c nodded and the two of them begun their chase, leaving Jonas at the gate with the MALP.

"Thanks for waiting guys," he muttered and started dialling Earth's address.

~*~*~*~

"Sir we've just received a communication from NASA…a Goa'uld fleet has entered the system…ten Motherships and who knows how many other kinds of ships. All heading this way…they're passing Jupiter as we speak," Sergeant Davis announced to the room.

Sam, Janet, Jack, Hammond and the few scientists gathered around fell silent.

"Start the evacuations," Hammond ordered, making his way quickly out of the room.

Sam looked at her wristwatch.

"I thought we had another 12 hours?" Jack said.

Sam looked at him. "So did I…"

With that she followed Hammond out of the room.

Jack looked at Janet who was now looking extremely wide-eyed.

"Uh oh?" Jack suggested.

Janet just nodded and the two of them made their way out of the room behind Sam and Hammond.

They were in big trouble now.

~*~*~*~

Jonathan Leigh had only been a part of the USAF for two years, but somehow had winded up getting enough respect to be stationed at Cheyenne Mountain. He was only a guard at the moment, but he planned to become much more than that. Right now he was in charge to guarding the most dangerous prisoner they had on base…well the only prisoner they had on base at the current point in time.

Just then another guard carrying a tray of food for the prisoner came walking towards him.

"Hey Leigh," said the familiar face.

"Hey Patterson," Leigh replied.

"Wanna let me in?" Patterson asked.

Leigh debated giving him a sarcastic response, but decided against it and opened the door.

Rodney McKay, and the Goa'uld inside him…were gone.

~*~*~*~

Jonas looked up as Daniel and Teal'c came walking back over towards him. He'd sent the MALP back and received a transmission from Hammond telling him…

"…the Goa'uld have entered the solar system, if we can't contact them its because they're sending people out to the Alpha site," Jonas informed them.

"Then we should get to work," Teal'c stated.

"Yes…the machine should be…" Daniel consulted his map for a few seconds. "That way."

He pointed towards the ocean.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Jonas asked.

~*~*~*~

"Sir!" Leigh shouted, running into the General's office.

Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Dr Frasier and General Hammond stared at the Airman. 

"Yes, son?" Hammond asked.

"McKay's gone…" Leigh announced.

The power went out.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," Jack muttered. "When did you find this out?"

"About two minutes ago – however long it took me to run here!" Leigh informed them.

Leigh couldn't see his face in the darkness, but he knew the Colonel wasn't a happy man. 

Just then the green back-up lights came on at the same moment as Sergeant Davis came running in.

"Sir, more bad news…the black-out means we can't power the Stargate," he said. "We have no escape from this planet…"

~*~*~*~

"Well…who brought their swimming gear?" Daniel asked, staring out over the big expanse of water.

They were staring at an island sitting about a kilometre from the shore.

"Great…" Jonas muttered. "What now?"

"I guess we swim…" Daniel said. "At least it's hot around here…"

"DanielJackson I have a better plan," Teal'c said.

"What?" Jonas and Daniel both asked, eagerly wanting another route out.

"We should build a raft like in your movies," Teal'c suggested.

Jonas looked at Daniel who shrugged.

"I don't see why not? Just…lets make it fast," he said. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: I'm sorry I know its short & crap but I've just had that whole end of term beginning of summer holidays thing!! And I would finish more now but I have work @ 6 tomorrow**

**I sound like I'm making excuses don't I?**

**Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter be up soon I hope!! I got tomorrow afternoon off to write!! :D**


	9. Chapter Eight: All I Know

**CHAPTER EIGHT: All I Know**

**A/N: I'm sorry I never post – I've been busy!! I'm soo tired too but I just reread my fan fic to like get all back into it – and well…now I wanna know what happens myself!! So so sorry!! Here's the next part**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Daniel sat in the sand of the small island his things spread out around him, scribbling in a notebook. Teal'c was keeping a watch out for any more Jaffa hanging around the planet and Jonas was leaning over Daniel's shoulder reading what he was figuring out.

"I don't understand," Daniel muttered.

"Don't understand what?" Jonas asked.

"This…it says that whoever activates the device has to be a Goa'uld…but why would a Goa'uld activate a device which is going to kill it?" Daniel asked.

Jonas held out his palm and Daniel handed him the notebook. Jonas read over it a couple of times and then sat down next to Daniel and looked at the inscription on the machine.

"It says Naquadah…not Goa'uld…it needs someone with Naquadah in their blood to activate it…" Jonas said.

"But it kills anyone with Naquadah in their blood…" Daniel said, looking at Jonas. "How far does the affects of this machine spread?"

Jonas looked up. "I don't know…why?"

"If it spreads further than this planet it could kill anyone with Naquadah in their blood…the Tok'ra…any other species…Sam…" 

"Oh…" Jonas couldn't think of anything else to say.

They both turned back to the inscription and continued translating.

 ~*~*~*~

Siler pulled one last switch and the power came on. It was dim but it was something. Sam turned around to face Jack, Janet and Hammond…

"DUCK!" she shouted as she noticed the figured behind them.

The three of them paused for a second and then ducked as fast as they could. Jack kicked behind him as he ducked, tripping up their attacker. But he was too fast for them, before Jack knew it he was lying unconscious on the floor, the metal poll that had been used to hit him over the head lay next to him. Two seconds later Janet was also accompanying him on the ground and Siler soon followed.

Sam looked up and met McKay's eyes.

They were still his eyes, but there was an evil in them that no human emotion could possibly emit. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. Hammond ran forward and hit the alarm button at the same time as McKay pulled a zat out of seemingly nowhere and stunned him, he slumped against the wall in an unconscious heap.

"Major Carter…we meet again," McKay grinned, but it wasn't the sort of smile that reaches your eyes.

Sam glanced at Jack as he stirred on the ground and stepped back against the switchboard. She looked around taking in her surroundings as McKay stepped over Janet's unconscious body.

"And again we meet for the last time…" McKay raised his zat gun and pointed it straight at Sam.

She flicked the switch.

They were thrown yet again into complete and utter darkness. She ducked as McKay shot the zat in her direction and then knocked him off his feet and feeling around till she found his zat. She pointed it directly at where she knew he lay.

"Don't move," she said.

"Like you could tell if I was moving anyway," McKay sneered.

Sam kneed him in the back and rested her knee there. "Now I can."

She could hear him let out a low breath, as if trying not to scream out in pain. She leant more of her weight onto his back.

"Are you working alone?" Sam asked.

"I work for my God," McKay replied.

"Are you the only one working for your Anubis in this facility?" Sam repeated the question, leaving less room for interpretation.

"I don't know," McKay said.

Sam leaned all her weight onto his back.

"OW! I told you that's all I know!" McKay said.

"You gotta know more," Sam said.

"I was ordered to come here, saying I was called by the President to help, and then kill from the inside," McKay said.

_Why didn't __Hammond__ check that out with the President? Sam thought to herself. But she blew it off as being the whole situation and McKay being quite a familiar face. _

She leant back slightly, taking weight of his back. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. 

Then she zatted him.

She sat there in the silence for a couple of minutes, the past couple of days events running through her head like a slideshow. The newspaper report, the press conference, the talk with the president, finding out Earth was going to be under attack, McKay being a Goa'uld, Felger being evil, her father being on Anubis's ship. It was all too much. Yet somehow a normal person like her endured it all and kept going. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent meal or slept but somehow she physically kept going.

"Carter?" came Jack's weak voice from behind her.

"Sir!" Sam replied, flicking the switch to turn the lights back on.

"Ow…" Jack said, covering his eyes as he sat up. "What just happened?"

"McKay attacked us, but I got him…but we gotta get him outta here before he wakes up again," Sam nodded to his unconscious body.

Jack just nodded slowly, then took a hankerchief from his pocket and dabbed it on Sam's forehead. A blast of pain suddenly hit her.

"That hurt," she said, reaching up and taking his hand in hers, pulling it away from her head.

The hankerchief was covered in blood.

"Let's get to the infirmary," Jack said, looking at Janet, Siler and Hammond who were still unconscious.

Sam suddenly realised she had a really strange feeling in her gut, the type she got when there was a Goa'uld in the room. She looked around, her eyes resting on McKay. Maybe his Goa'uld did have Naquadah in its system.   
She looked up and met Jack's eyes and then look at her hand which was still intertwined with his. She pulled it away quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

~*~*~*~

Jacob felt the ship jerk to a halt and looked up from his cell. The Tok'ra guard also stopped and made eye contact with Jacob. Another guard, presumably an actual Goa'uld, ran into the brig.

"We have reached Earth's orbit," the guard announced. "Anubis wants everyone ready to attack."

"What about the prisoners?" the other Tok'ra asked.

"Leave them," the guard said, turning around and leaving.

The Tok'ra glanced at Jacob and rolled the key to unlock his cell through the bars before leaving.

Jacob scooped it up. He would have smiled if he didn't have the knowledge that his favourite planet was about to be attacked by his least favourite people.

~*~*~*~

"DanielJackson, I believe it is time to contact the SGC," Teal'c said, appearing behind the two translators.

Jonas and Daniel turned around and looked at him, as if they'd been pulled away from watching their favourite TV show. Although Teal'c was pretty sure it would've been easier to drag Jonas away from the weather channel than the inscriptions.

"Oh…yeah…the SGC," Daniel said. 

"If you wish, I will head back and report to them while you continue your translations," Teal'c said, smiling slightly as if it amused him.

"Yeah…that's a good idea…" Jonas said, turning back to the inscriptions. "What's this one mean?"

"That's a good question…" Daniel said, turning back around and picking up some books to search through.

Teal'c headed over to the raft they had built earlier and made his way back to the Stargate. He finally reached it and dialled Earth's address. 

The wormhole connected.

Then it crackled.

And died.

They were trapped on a planet with a squadron of Jaffa out to kill them, and a machine they couldn't work without someone that had Naquadah in their blood.

And Earth was about to be destroyed.

~*~*~*~

Lizzy Baker lay on the floor in front of her TV scribbling on her maths homework. It was due the next day, but nobody was really going to care about it. She probably cared more than her teacher. Right at that point in time the world was more distracted with the unveiling of the secret alien device that was used to travel to other planets than whether or not Lizzy had done her maths homework. 

"And in breaking news, a Goa'uld fleet has entered our solar system and is heading towards earth," the news reporter said quietly.

Lizzy lost all interest in her maths homework.

She picked up the remote and turned up the volume so she could hear it properly.

"Approximately 2 hours ago NASA picked up a fleet of around 100 Goa'uld mother ships entering the system, the information has just been released to the public in a press conference in Washington. Not all information has yet been explained but it is believed that the Stargate Command is already dealing with the situation and not to panic yet. People are advised to stay in their home and avoid going to busy places like sports grounds or malls."

Lizzy flicked it off.

"So in other words we're all gonna die," she mumbled to herself. 

She figured people in all the houses around her would ring relatives or loved ones and tell them how much they cared about them. But Lizzy had no one to ring. Instead she stood up and grabbed her coat. If she was going to die she was going to die making a difference.

She stepped out her front door and locked it out of habit, the Goa'uld wouldn't care if a door was locked or wide open. She turned around and looked at the McDonalds across the street…

…just in time to see it blown sky high. The people around it also flying in all directions.

The world as they knew it was gone.

Lizzy Baker would probably never have to do maths homework again…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!! You know I love reviews :D! **


	10. Chapter Nine: Time Is a Valuable Thing

**CHAPTER NINE: Time Is a Valuable Thing**

**A/N: Eeek I seriously meant to post this…but you know Christmas, New Year…writers block hehe! Plus I've been away for the past 2 ½ weeks!! Lol!! Am I sounding like I'm making up excuses now!?**

**This chapter is for James cos he came up with half the story and he's a good friend :D!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sam sat in the infirmary watching the chaos going on around them. The nurses were running around trying to bring Hammond, Siler & Janet back to consciousness. Jack was standing the corner looking pretty helpless as one of the nurses dabbed some ointment that stung onto the gash in her forehead. The strange feeling in the pit of her stomach still hung there as she looked around the room.

Her eyes rested on McKay.

She was _sure that his Goa'uld had no Naquadah in it. Maybe she was just imagining things. She'd felt it earlier on that day but passed it off as nervousness about the whole situation._

Her eyes fell on Jack at the same time he looked at her. He smiled.

Suddenly she felt a different king of feeling in her stomach. What if they didn't get out of this alive? What if they died without even telling each other…

"Where's the General!?" a Lieutenant shouted running in the room.

Everyone looked at him stirring slightly on his bed.

"The President's on the phone! Earth's just been attacked!" he announced.

The room fell silent.

Everyone in it knew this was it.

It was their turn to protect their planet.

Or die.

~*~*~*~

Daniel looked up to see Teal' walked up behind them. He could have sworn that there was something subdued about him…but it was Teal'c and kinda hard to tell.

"I was unable to establish contact with Earth," Teal'c replied.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"It seemed as if Earth's gate had no power…" Teal'c replied. 

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know…I was unable to establish contact…" Teal'c repeated.

"Well we discovered that this device can be set on different levels. Like we can set it to work only in this island…or just this planet…or just this solar system…" Daniel said.

"Or we can set it to the entire galaxy…" Jonas finished.

"But what of other creatures with Naquadah in their blood?" Teal'c asked.

Jonas and Daniel both looked lost for an answer.

~*~*~*~

"Carter."

Sam turned around to face her CO. Everyone around them was rushing somewhere. She wasn't exactly sure where they were going…probably the control room. She'd sunk into another world. She felt as if she'd drunk too much or something. Everything felt…not real.

"Carter? You OK?" Jack asked after she didn't reply.

"Sure…aren't I always?" Sam replied, not really giving him an answer.

Was she OK? Of course she wasn't OK! The world was _ending and there was __nothing she could do about it. Someone was besides McKay was a Goa'uld and the power was still on minimum. Not enough to power the Stargate, therefore leaving Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c stranded on some planet. _

"There's been multiple strike reports," someone shouted as they ran past.

Then the hallways were empty, except for Sam and Jack who were left standing there.

"This is it isn't it?" Jack said.

"It seems pretty hopeless doesn't it, sir?" Sam sighed. "But we've gotten through this before…"

"Have we?" Jack asked.

The sentence rung throughout the corridor. The answer was obvious to them both, but neither dared to speak.

"There'll be things I regret," Sam suddenly let out, looking up and meeting Jack's eyes.

"Me too," he replied, holding her gaze.

They remained there for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Neither speaking the words they both wished they could.

"We should go, help…" Sam pointed in the general direction of the Gateroom.

"Yeah, we should," Jack said.

Sam turned and walked quickly in the direction of the Gateroom. Jack sighed and followed. 

Just then a set of alarms went off.

"GOA'ULD SHIP APPROACHING!" came the familiar voice calling an unfamiliar sentence.

~*~*~*~

Jacob Carter landed the Tel'tak on the airstrip nearby Cheyenne Mountain. A squadron of Air Force patrolmen came running up, guns aimed right at him. 

"Get out with your hands in the air or we'll pulverise you," one of them shouted.

Jacob walked out of the craft hands raised.

"I'm not a Goa'uld, put you're weapons down. I'm retired-General Jacob Carter of the USAF, I need to talk to General Hammond," Jacob said.

"If you're here to warn us the Earth's about to be attacked…you're too late its already started…"

Jacob's hopes fell.

If the attack had started his warning wasn't much help.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Sorry!! It's so short and it's been so long! But I FINALLY found the info that I needed to get me onto the next chapter!! The next chapter will contain a spoiler for the s7 episode "Fallout"**

**Please review I'm so so sorry!!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Watch It Fly By As The Pend...

**A/N: So so so so so so so sorry!! Last chapter was crap I know – and I haven't posted for AGES I know! I been away etc etc. But school starts again soon so I figured I better get in another chapter or two before then!!**

**So here goes!! **

**CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR FALLOUT**

**CHAPTER TEN: Watch It Fly By As the Pendulum Swings**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lizzy Baker stood on the edge of the forest watching the strange looking…spaceship? It was sitting on the edge of the 'runway' and a bunch of Air Force men ran up to it.

_What the hell__ is going on? Lizzy thought to herself. __It's_ obviously not the enemy or else they'd be shooting.__

A shortish man wearing strange clothing stepped out with his hands above his head. Some conversation was exchanged and then the men led him to an armoured car.

Lizzy ran across the open field to where the cars were. No one saw her, they all seemed to be running in different directions. She ducked behind a broken down Humvee and listened.

"It's General Carter, he's one of those Tok'ra things…" she heard on of the officers say.

"What's he doing here? How can we be so sure he's not working with the Goa'uld?" another asked.

"The SGC trust him…" the first officer said. "I guess we do too."

"So to Cheyenne Mountain?"

There was silence and they both wandered off. Lizzy guessed the second officer had nodded his head rather than replying. 

_Cheyenne__ _Mountain____

If she was gonna be useful that's the place she had to get into. The question was – how do you break into a top secret military base?

_With difficulty, _she thought to herself and set off to find transport to Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs.

~*~*~*~

"Hi Dad," Sam said hugging her father.

"Hey Sam, sorry this isn't under better circumstances…" Jacob replied, then turned to Hammond. "How can I help?"

Sam looked around the room. Her stomach feeling had gone again…until of course Jacob had entered the room. Her mind wandered back to the room again. It had to be one of McKay, Janet, Hammond, Siler or…the Colonel? She shot a glance at him. It couldn't be could it? Before in the hallway that feeling hadn't been there.

He turned to face her. She suddenly realised she was staring at him and threw her gaze in the other direction…to see Anise entering the room.

Maybe she'd been nearby when Sam had had that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Or maybe she'd really been imagining things.

"Carter you sure you're OK?" Jack asked.

"Fine," she replied.

Jacob and Hammond stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Sam?" Jacob said in a questioning way.

"I'm fine!" she repeated. 

They all looked at her with worried expressions in their faces, but there was nothing they could do. How could the world coming to an end _not worry someone? _

Jacob turned back to face Hammond. "You were saying?"

"We need someone to fly the cargo ship to the planet where Dr Jackson, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c are because we still don't have enough power to run the Stargate," Hammond said.

"Why are they there?" Jacob asked.

"Trying to work a machine that could kill all Goa'uld…" Hammond replied.

"Wouldn't that…kill the Tok'ra too?" Jack looked confused.

Hammond didn't reply, just stared at Jacob knowingly.

The Tok'ra and the Goa'uld were essentially the same creature. If it destroyed one it would most likely destroy the other.

~*~*~*~

"Truth or dare?" Jonas asked.

"There's only so many dares you can do on a tiny island," Daniel replied.

"I am in agreement," Teal'c said.

"Then pick truth," Jonas said, drawing another point of origin symbol.

"Truth," Daniel said.

"Oh now I have to think of another question…" Jonas said.

"This game is becoming pointless," Teal'c stated.

There was silence for a minute as they each in turn stared up at the cloudless sky. The stars of the galaxy were strewn above them forming intricate patterns without actually meaning to form anything.

"Favourite TV show?" Jonas asked.

"MacGyver," Daniel replied, instantly. "You know that guy always reminded me of Jack?"

"Indeed, O'Neill shares many features with MacGyver," Teal'c replied. "I would say my favourite TV show is American Idol…I much enjoy hearing the singing."

Daniel and Jonas both turned to face Teal'c and stared at him strangely. 

"JonasQuinn?" Teal'c asked, trying to move the attention away from himself.

"Ooh, the weather channel," Jonas replied. "It's so fascinating."

Now it was his turn to receive the strange looks.

"What?" he asked. 

"So who's for dinner?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.

~*~*~*~

"Why us, sir?" Jack asked. "Wouldn't we be more useful here?"

"Colonel, if Earth is destroyed I don't want SG-1 here, you're better being offworld," Hammond replied, shovelling some papers on his desk around.

"But General we've saved the world before!" Jack insisted, stopping his pacing and slamming his hands down on his desk. "At least leave Carter here, you need her brains."

"Are you telling me I should leave Major Carter here to get blown up by the Goa'uld like everyone else? I thought she meant more than that to you Jack," Hammond continued, standing up.

"I…" Jack paused. "OK I see your point. But General I don't think it's a good idea, no offence, but if Carter isn't here to save Earth – no one can do it!"

"Then it'll be destroyed…" Hammond said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Look Colonel, as much as I realise it's always been SG-1 to save Earth – it's not gonna happen this time…it's over," Hammond said. "Now I want you out of here."

Jack sighed in resignation and stepped back.

"Fine," he said. "Have it your way…we'll go fix the machine and wipe out the Goa'uld…and the Tok'ra. And any other poor being that has Naquadah in its system to save our own asses. I ask you…how does that make us better than the Goa'uld?"

Hammond stared at Jack for a minute. "You're dismissed."

With that he turned back to his paperwork.

Jack turned around and stormed out of Hammond's office, not in a good mood. Only to be faced with a SF holding a teenage girl in front of him.

"Colonel…this girl somehow got through our security and asked to see General Carter," the SF said.

"Thanks, I'll take her," Jack said, not really wanting to but knowing the poor SF had no idea what was going on.

Not that he did.

He nodded in the direction of the briefing room and the girl walked in there, to face Jacob and Sam. 

"Who's this, sir?" Sam asked.

"Whoa, you're Major Carter!" the girl said. "You're like my idol…well since found out about the whole SGC thing on the news!"

Sam gave Jack a questioning look and he shrugged. "Wanted to talk to your Daddy dearest."

They all looked at Jacob.

"I've never seen this girl before in my life…" Jacob said.

"Yeah, I just used that as an excuse to get in here," the girl grinned. "I wanna help."

"_Help!?" the three of them repeated._

"Sorry kiddo, but that ain't gonna happen," Jack said. "We have a planet to save. You stay right here."

The smile was wiped off her face as she plonked down in one of the chairs. Jack, Sam and Jacob left the room and the girl glared after them.

It wasn't fair. 

She'd have her fight, then they'd see.

~*~*~*~

"Hammond," he said as he picked up his office phone.

_"Colonel O'Neill, General Carter and Major Carter have left,"_ the voice on the other end said. 

"OK thank you son," Hammond replied, putting down the phone.

He opened his drawer and pulled out a syringe. Inside it contained a mixture which if injected into his blood stream allowed to him to escape detection. But he didn't pull out the syringe, he already had enough in his system. Instead he pulled out the small brown ball next to it.

A long range communication device.

Anubis's face appeared in the ball.

"Torack, report," Anubis replied.

"They've left my Lord, I suggest you send a fighter after them…I want them destroyed," Hammond said…a Goa'uld voice now occupying his own.

"Thank you," Anubis said, and the face disappeared.

He placed the ball back in his desk and looked up to see a figure standing in his doorway.

"Don't come here you idiot, someone will see you!" Hammond…or Torack…shouted…quietly.

"Well I'm sure they've figured out that someone had to let me out of my cell," McKay replied.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: *grins* You know you wanna review ;)! PLEASE!! **


	12. Chapter Eleven: Watch It Count Down To t...

**A/N: OMG I have made the biggest mistake!! AAH! I didn't want him to take a Death Glider HOLY CRAP! I'm such an idiot I can't believe…that's what I get for writing fan fic @ ****1am****!!**** *slaps forehead* I meant a Tel'tak!! I've edited all the other chapters and I'm soo sorry bout that mistake!! Thanks for pointing that out JD11!! I really wasn't thinking…moving on…**

**OMG I can't wait to see Death Knell next week!! Hehe looks so cool!! Next week…I mean in TWO AND A HALF DAYS YAAAAY! Sorry hadda share lol!**

**On to the next chapter**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Watch It Count Down To the End Of the Day**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack stared out the window of the Goa'uld cargo ship at the Earth disappearing below him. "How far away is this planet anyway?"

He turned to face Sam who was fiddling with some crystal things.

"Uh…not far sir…half a day?" she replied.

"Half a day…now isn't that a waste of time?" Jack replied.

"Sir…?" Sam looked at him with a worried expression. "You've been…a bit…off since we left the SGC…"

"Just Hammond…he seemed kind of – out of character? Don't ya think?" Jack said.

"Didn't notice, sir," she replied.

"You've seemed kind of distant yourself today…" Jack said after a moments pause.

She didn't reply.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing, sir…just this whole 'end of the world' thing…sometimes I wish it'd just go away and we could all settle down, have normal lives, a nice house with a white picket fence and two little kids running around…you know?" she said, shoving the crystals back where they came from and standing up.

"Yeah I know," he replied, holding her gaze.

There was a sudden bump from outside. They both looked at each other again…but this time in a different way. 

"Jacob, what was that?" Jack shouted.

"Goa'uld Death Gliders! But we're cloaked they shouldn't be able to see us!" Jacob replied.

Jack and Sam both moved into action. Sam headed for the co-pilot controls and Jack…well he did his Jack thing and stood behind them watching for any more ships.

"How do they know where we are?" Sam asked.

"We're bugged!" Jack said all of a sudden.

"What!?" Sam said, turning to face him. "How do you know?"

"I don't…but it's the only explanation…" he replied.

"But…who would do that?" Jacob asked.

"Well McKay was a Goa'uld – who's to say there aren't others?" Jack said.

"Others?" Jacob said, but was distracted by another glider coming in and shooting at them. 

"Others…" Sam repeated quietly, then she turned back to face Jack. "Sir, when we were in the power room – I sensed something."

"You sense something? As in a snakehead?" Jack asked.

"Yes, as in a snakehead," Sam repeated.

"And you didn't _say_ anything?" he asked.

The ship swerved to the right knocking them both off balance for a couple of seconds. Their eyes met. 

"I thought it was you," Sam replied.

Jack didn't reply. His mind was suddenly whirring with activity. An unusual occasion but it happens…

"Hammond! It's Hammond! That's why he sent us off! He was acting all weird in his office – and now he's sent us away so there's no one there to figure it…" he was cut off as he was thrown to the floor by a sudden swerve Jacob did. 

They all remained silent for the next few minutes as the Death Gliders attacked them and Jacob did some fancy flying to get out of the way. 

"I'm going into hyperspace," Jacob said after a couple of seconds of silence, pressing a few buttons and the ship zoomed off towards the planet where the machine that could destroy the Goa'uld was located.

~*~*~*~

"I win!" Jonas said, grinning at Teal'c who had just lost his eighth game of Spit in a row.

Teal'c dropped his cards back into the sand. "I must surrender JonasQuinn, I do not believe I am any good at this game."

"Should we uh, try the Stargate again?" Jonas asked, looking at Daniel who was yet again trying to figure out the machine.

"DanielJackson, do not press anything if you are not certain of it purpose," Teal'c warned him. "You would not want to wipe out the Goa'uld without permission."

Daniel ignored him and continued pressing buttons. "This should activate the device…but it doesn't work."

He pressed the large square again. Then he picked up his notebook and reread his notes. "It should work."

"You know how to play Snap?" Jonas asked Teal'c.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

Before they'd even had the chance to shuffle the cards a sound of some kind escaped Daniel's mouth. They both looked back at him.

"Goa'uld!" he shouted, this time it was clear what he was saying.

They all looked at the sky to see a Goa'uld cargo ship heading their way. They gathered all the cards and ran for the cover of the few trees there were on the island. The Goa'uld cargo ship had already spotted them though, it landed on the beach right in front of them.

The door opened…but instead of seeing the feared sight of armed Jaffa they saw…

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel said. "What're you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Jack said, grabbing on of their bags and turning back towards the cargo ship. "And we're off."

"Off?" Daniel said. "But…what about the machine?"

"Do you wanna go home or not?" Jack asked.

"Sir, if they don't make the machine work there'll be no home…" Sam said.

"And if Hammond's a Goa'uld then Earth's only line of defence has been compromised!" Jack replied.

They glared at each other for a moment. Daniel and Jonas exchanged a knowing look.

"We have to make this machine work Jack," Daniel said.

"Well press the on switch and lets get outta here…" Jack said.

Jacob appeared at the door of the cargo ship. "What about the Tok'ra – anyone think about us?"

"Wait, wait," Daniel said, running back to his notebook and picking it up. "It says here…anyone protected by the shield of Tok'ra tunnel crystals will not be hurt."

"What else does it say? It doesn't actually kill the Goa'uld? It's all an evil ploy to get SGC personnel stuck off-world?" Jack said sarcastically.

"It also says many other things, if you'd given me the time to finish _translating I might be able to tell you that!" Daniel shot back._

"Well fine you stay here, Carter, Teal'c, Jonas we're going home," Jack said, turning away and walking into the cargo ship.

"Colonel!" Sam shouted, running after him.

"Don't give me any crap. I'm going back to protect our planet I don't care what you all wanna do here, working with your stupid machine thingamajig," Jack shouted. 

Sam stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Had he just said that? Did he mean that? Her face wore an expression of confusion and of hurt.

"Jack," Daniel said. "Give me twenty minutes to finish translating this and we're out of here."

Jack avoided Sam's gaze. "Fine," he said glaring at Daniel. "Have it your way."

Sam sent one last glare in Jack's direction and walked over to where Daniel and Jonas had immediately started to translate the last part of the transcript.

"Have you got it to turn on yet?" Sam asked, reading through Daniel's notes.

"No," Daniel said.

"It's almost as if it doesn't want to let Dr Jackson turn it on," Jonas said.

Sam looked confused and walked around the side of the machine. She found the square on button and pressed her palm against it.

The machine lit up.

Daniel and Jonas jumped up and backwards.

"How…?" Daniel asked.

"You did it!" Jonas said at the same time.

"I didn't do anything," Sam said, looking confused. "Where's the power settings?"

Daniel sat back down to continue translating as Jonas walked Sam around to the other side of the machine, pointing to five circular buttons.

"There," he said. "First button effects only this country, second - this whole planet, third - the solar system, fourth – the galaxy, fifth – the entire universe."

"Sounds simple," Sam mused.

"Sam…how many different…aliens…have naquadah in their system?" Daniel asked.

"Hopefully only the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra," Sam replied.

"So why would someone build a machine that needs someone with naquadah in their system to activate it?" Daniel said.

"What?" Sam and Jonas said at the same time.

"Someone with naquadah in their system has to activate the machine," Daniel repeated.

All their gazes shifted to look at Sam.

"No," Jack said.

Everyone turned to face him.

Jack and Jacob were standing next to each other.

"I'll do it," Jacob said.

"Wait…" Daniel said. "Does it just kill the Goa'uld – or both the Goa'uld and the host?"

"Anything with Naquadah in its blood…which would be just the snake right?" Jack replied.

They all looked at Sam.

"We have to get you to Tok'ra tunnels before _anyone_ activates this device," Jack said.

"I'm activating the device," Sam replied. "Dad, this is my job, I have to do this."

"No, you're not doing this," Jacob said. "Look if we're right then only Selmak…only Selmak won't make it."

"You don't know that," Sam replied.

"Sam you still have your life ahead, don't you dare think I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself when it can easily be done by an old man like me," Jacob said.

"He's right," Jack said. "We'll find some Tok'ra tunnels, hide you in there and then you can go home and live happily ever after with a nice house, white picket fence and two small kids running around."

She looked up at him and met his eyes. For a moment there was utter and complete silence.

"OK…" she whispered. 

She turned to face her father. "Dad…"

"Sam, no goodbyes," Jacob said, he scribbled something down onto a piece of paper. "Here – go to this planet, there's a Tok'ra base there – warn them what's about to happen so they can all hide."

"But…" Sam started. "What if you can't figure out how to use it?"

"Sam just GO!" Jacob shouted. 

She stood her ground.

"Jack…" Jacob said, looking at him.

"Carter – we're going," he said grabbing her arm.

"No!" she tried to shake him off. "I'm not going."

"Carter he'll be fine," Jack said. "Come on."

"I'll give you six hours to reach the planet," Jacob said. "It's not far from here."

Jack nodded and pulled Sam's arm. "Come on Carter."

Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas were standing in a line watching it. 

"JacobCarter," Teal'c said suddenly. "It was an honour to serve."

"Yeah, Jacob….good luck," Daniel said.

"Good luck," Jonas echoed.

"Dad…" Sam repeated.

"Jacob, have fun and we'll see you when we get home," Jack said, letting go of Sam's arm.

With that Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas headed into the cargo ship while Sam remained standing in front of her father.

"I want you to know…I'm sorry for everything…" she started

"I know," Jacob said, cutting off anything else she was about to say. "I'll see you tomorrow back on Earth."

"Come on Carter," Jack said, waiting just a little bit away from both of them. 

Sam turned around and walked back towards the cargo ship without looking back. She couldn't look back. They ran into the ship, heading on their way to hide while the device was activated and the Goa'uld were wiped out once and for all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: If there's any mistakes in this chapter PLEASE let me know – I made 2 major ones in the last chapter!! **

**Please Review :D**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Clock Ticks Life Awa...

**CHAPTER TWELVE: The Clock Ticks Life Away**

**A/N: Well, school starts again and in rolls the homework, talking bout clocks ticking life away!! *grumbles* But I guess it's important lol!! **

**Back to fan fic!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lizzy sat sulking in the chair of the SGC office. No one seemed to notice or care about her. She would've thought that walking into a secret military base and sitting around for hours would have been more difficult.

Now she was hungry, cold and feeling completely and utterly useless. 

"Hello?" a female voice said from behind her.

She turned around to find a smiling lady with short brown hair standing behind her.

"Hey…" she replied cautiously.

"What're you doing in here?" she asked.

"Well I got in…and no one's told me to go away…can I help?" Lizzy replied.

The lady looked mildly surprised, but the expression disappeared quickly. "Ah, there isn't exactly much you can do…I'm Dr Frasier, you can call me Janet."

"Hi, I'm Lizzy," she replied.

"Hi Lizzy…you know it's been kinda hectic around here…" Janet said.

"Yeah well, the whole world being blown up by alien thing tends to do that…" Lizzy said.

"But really you shouldn't be down here…" Janet finished.

"I know, but I want to help!" Lizzy said. 

"Well I'm not going to tell you to go back out because it's not a safe place up there at the moment…but just…stay here and don't interfere OK?" she said.

Lizzy nodded. Something bout eyes told Janet that Lizzy had absolutely no intention of sitting there any longer than she had to.

She ignored the teenager and walked up to Hammond's door, knocking quietly. There was no reply so she pushed the door open a crack and walked in.

Inside the office Hammond sat, injecting some kind of substance into his arm. Janet searched her brain swiftly for something that it could be.

"General…you're a Goa'uld!" she said quietly, backing away slowly.

Hammond looked up at her, his eyes glowing.

"You!" he said.

With that he pulled a zat out from under the counter and zatted her…Janet's body fell to the ground with the shock of the zat. An evil grin spread across Hammond's face.

He walked out of the room and into the briefing room where Lizzy still sat at the table.

"That's the last one that will fight back," Hammond said. "Begin your work."

Lizzy stood up and nodded. "Thank you for finding me a host…even if it is a whiny teenage child…it is greatly appreciated."

"You are welcome, my Lord Khonsu," Hammond said. "The host was just conveniently sitting here."

A smile spread across both their faces.

"Now to do the real damage," Khonsu/Lizzy said.

~*~*~*~

"Carter…?" Jack asked, walking into the room where she was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall.

She didn't reply, but she raised her eyes to look at him.

"I just tried to contact….well we just tried to contact Earth – we can't get through…" Jack said. "I'm worried."

"We have to go back there, sir," Sam replied.

"I know, but not before we've gotten you to safety," Jack said.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "What about Cassie?"

"She'll be fine…" Jack replied, unconvincingly.

He wandered over and sat down next to Sam on the floor. 

"But she has naquadah in her system too…" Sam said.

"I know," Jack said. "Look Carter…we're not even sure if this thing will work…and if it does exactly how it works. All we know is that it has something to do with naquadah. No one knows for sure that Cassie will even be affected by it."

"I do," Sam said quietly. "So will Dad."

They sat in silence for a long moment. Jack wanted to reach out, he wanted to put his arm around her…but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had let himself get to open with her recently. He wasn't allowed.

_Not that it matters_, another part of his brain screamed. The world was about to end, they were on a spaceship in the middle of space heading for an unknown planet, if Earth wasn't destroyed it would be in complete chaos…he didn't even know if the SGC still existed. 

And he was worried about being court marshalled for being too close to his 2IC?

He reached his arm out and put it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist. 

"Colonel…we have to go back to Earth…" Sam said finally.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Because…if we can stop this – if we can just prevent 1000 more people being killed…then me dying because of the weapon is a small sacrifice…" she said.

"No! I promised Jacob I'd get you to safety…." Jack said.

"You promised yourself you wouldn't let anything hurt me…" Sam twisted his words.

"Yes…" he said. "But Sam…the world needs you."

"Well that won't matter if there's no world TO need me…we have to turn this ship around…we have to go back to Earth!" Sam said, moving away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes. "Please."

Jack searched her eyes for a moment. But he knew what she was saying was the truth. Every moment counted – they had wasted enough time.

"OK," he stated simply.

With that he stood up, reaching his hand out and helping her up. She took his offer and stood up. Their hands stayed entangled.

"Jack…I love you," Sam blurted out.

Taken aback for a moment Jack froze in his position. His eyes staring into her sparkling blue ones.

"I know," he replied. "I love you too."

He reached forward and hugged her briefly, showing her, as well as telling her, how much he cared about her. Then he turned and walked out of the cargo room, Sam close behind him.

They were going to save Earth.

~*~*~*~

Janet opened her eyes to find herself lying imprisoned inside the SGC. In a contamination room to be exact. 

"Damnit," she said, standing up and walking over to the door.

There were Jaffa wandering around in the corridor outside. She swore again and then turned around, looking for a means of escape.

She didn't see any. 

Then a pair of scissors, carelessly left in the corner of the room caught her eyes. She walked over and picked them up. Turning around she looked at the lock on the door. 

"This might take a while…"

~*~*~*~

Jack watched as the ship landed smack bang in the middle of the road in front of Cheyenne Mountain. They hadn't even bothered with trying to land on the proper airstrip, they'd gone straight for the main entrance – a dozen or so Death Gliders on their tail…which had seemed to loose interest by the time they'd landed. No shots had been exchanged – they were obviously assumed to be one of the Goa'uld's own.

"Out we go!" Jack shouted.

The group of them piled out of the cargo ship and straight for the hidden ladder that would take them down into the SGC. It would take them a long time to get down into the lower levels – but at least they wouldn't be seen.

Jack took the lid off the stairs and the others climbed in one by one. He was keeping a very close eye on Sam…he knew there was a good chance she wouldn't make it after Jacob fired up the weapon.

He didn't know what he would do if that happened.

But for now his main priority was saving the planet.

About forty minutes later they emerged at the bottom of the stairs. Teal'c opened the door and had a look around. The hallway was empty. He signalled to the others and they all piled out one by one.

"Ok, Daniel I want to head that way and set up camp in the security room. I know it doesn't seem important, but it would be helpful. Teal'c, Jonas – I want you to go around to all holding cells and see if you can find anyone still alive. Carter you're with me, we're gonna find Hammond," Jack said.

Everyone nodded and headed in their own directions.

~*~*~*~

"Almost…" Janet whispered to herself.

Just as she said it the locked clicked and the door hand came loose.

"Yes…" she said, opening the door and coming face to face with a large Jaffa.

"Dr Frasier…" he said.

"Teal'c! Oh you have got _no_ idea how happy I am to see you!" she said, hugging him.

Teal'c looked rather surprised, he turned to face Jonas and raised an eyebrow.

"General Hammond's a Goa'uld," Janet said.

"We know," Jonas said. "Jack figured it out just after they were sent off to rescue us."

"He's using that drug that…" Janet looked at Jonas, not wanting to break open old wounds. "…that we've seen used before."

"Come on we have to find others," Jonas said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

~*~*~*~

Jack and Sam made their way down the familiar SGC corridors. There was silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silence…just a comfortable with what had happened before kind of silence. There was a noise from in front of them and Jack opened the nearest door – which happened to be a storage closet – and pulled Sam inside after him. 

He left the door open a crack and watched a squadron of Jaffa marched past.

"For crying out loud…" he muttered. "Things just keep getting worse and worse."

Sam didn't reply.

After a couple of minutes he eased open the door and they both returned into the corridor, guns raised. 

They made their way, without anymore interruptions, to Hammond's office. They opened the door to find no one inside.

"Well that sucks," Jack said.

They turned around to be faced with a squadron of at least 20 Jaffa.

"Bad day…" Sam said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: OMG THAT TOOK SO LONG!**** I swear my muse died!! I wanna thank Jess for helping me get it back – it was her fics that helped :D lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm sooo sorry that took so long!! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: It’s So Unreal, Didn’t...

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: It's So Unreal, Didn't Look Out Below**

**A/N: Stupid review things not working…but leave reviews anywayz :D:D Cos I can see the numbers clocking up – I just…can't…read them…*twitches* BACK TO FAN FIC!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Very bad day…" Jack muttered, stepping back slightly, then talked louder. "Hey guys, how're your day going? You know ours isn't going to well…so if you wanna maybe…let us go? Leave the planet? We'd be very happy…"

The Jaffa did not seem amused.

"OK maybe not…" he said.

The teenage girl they had seen earlier walked in front of the Jaffa, pushing her way through the crowd. She stopped and smiled, her eyes glowing.

"I told you I wanted to help," Lizzy grinned, a sinister and threatening grin. "See how I'm helping now?"

"That's the Goa'uld talking," Jack said. 

"If you'd let me help I wouldn't be a Goa'uld," the look in her eyes now reminded Jack of one of those ghosts or possessed children from horror movies.

Her voice wasn't deep and threatening like a normal Goa'uld, it was light and seemed to travel like the wind, it had a spooky, hypnotic sound to it.

A sudden spasm of guilt hit Jack. It wasn't his fault this girl was a Goa'uld – but if Jacob hurried up and activated the damn device then that wouldn't be a problem. She'd be de-Goa'ulded in a hurry…whether she lived was another matter all together.

Suddenly another familiar face appeared in the crowd.

"Ah, just who we came to see…" Jack said.

Hammond stopped next to Lizzy, the same evil grin on his face.

"Now would be good Dad…" Sam said quietly so only Jack could hear her.

~*~*~*~

Janet, Jonas and Teal'c walked into the control room. Daniel was seated in the seat, obviously the Goa'uld hadn't needed the use of the control room. 

"Anything happening?" Jonas asked.

Daniel remained with his eyes glued to the screen. "Jack and Sam look like they're in a spot of trouble…"

They all looked at the screen to see Jack and Sam cornered by at least twenty Jaffa…at the head of the group was Hammond and the teenage girl they had seen enter the building earlier. 

~*~*~*~

Jacob Carter sat, staring at his watch. They would've had plenty of time to get Sam to safety by now…right? He stood up and walked over to the machine, hitting the on switch. Then he bent down to the look at the control panels. At what level did he want to set the machine on?

He set it to 'galaxy' and then stepped back, once more checking his watch. They would definitely be at the planet by now…

He hit the button that powered the device and a loud whirring noise came from inside it. Then a yellow glow was emitted from the centre of the device.

Jacob fell the ground…unconscious.

~*~*~*~

Jack watched as everyone in front of him suddenly fell to the ground, a look of pain on their faces. He heard a small noise from behind him and turned around to see Sam sliding down the wall onto the ground.

"Carter…are you ok?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"It…hurts…" she whispered.

"The machine…" Jack said. "Sam…stay with me. Stay awake."

"I'm trying…but it hurts," she let out a scream of pain and grabbed her chest. "Damnit it hurts."

Jack took her hand. "You'll be fine."

She didn't reply this time…her eyes close and she started sliding into a horizontal position.

"No! Sam! Wake up!" Jack said, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you die."

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Some things you have to let go of…"

"NO!" he said loudly. "And there are some things I'm not going to let go of. You're one of them. I told you I'd bring you back to Earth…but I shouldn't have. You should've stayed on the planet – we haven't done anything here…"

"It was worth it…Jack…" she said. "Everything was worth it…"

"No…no it wasn't...Sam you're not allowed to die – I haven't even taken you fishing yet…" Jack said, smiling slightly.

She almost laughed, but it was interrupted by another spasm of pain. Then suddenly she fell unconscious like the rest of the group. Jack pulled her unconscious body to him and held it, listening to a breath or a heartbeat…some sign that she was alive. 

None came.

Just then there was the clanging of boots on the stairs alerted Jack to the presence of other people. He turned around to see Daniel, Jonas, Janet, Teal'c and a couple of other SGC members standing there – obviously people who hadn't been killed or made in Goa'uld hosts. 

"Jack…is she…?" Janet asked, then sudden realisation hit her. "Is Cassie…?"

She ran to find the telephone, Daniel ran after her, leaving Jonas and Teal'c standing at the other end of the briefing room. Jack stared at them, his eyes were cold.

"She's not breathing…" he said quietly.

Jonas and Teal'c didn't move. They didn't know what to say.

They were all disturbed by the movement of some of the Jaffa. Slowly, one by one, the Jaffa and the Goa'uld hosts sat up.

"I don't feel so good…" one of the Jaffa said, he inspected his pouch and realised he was Goa'uldless.

"What…what just happened?" another Jaffa asked. 

They all turned to look at Teal'c for an explanation. 

Just then Jack felt Sam's body move, the rising of a breath.

"Sam…?" he said cautiously.

"Jack…" she whispered. "Am I alive?"

"Yes," he whispered back, pulling her closer. "And the Goa'uld are gone."

Finally Hammond stood up and looked around the room. "Teal'c – I need tretonine for these Jaffa…I'm guessing the machine worked?"

"Indeed…" Teal'c said, turning around and walked back down the stairs. 

Jack stood up, holding his hand out to Sam. She took it and pulled herself up.

"What about Dad?" she asked.

"We're going to find out…" Jack said.

"What about Earth?" she asked.

Jack could only shrug.

"Sir…what about McKay? He's still here…his Goa'uld doesn't have Naquadah in its blood…" she said.

"Oh…" Jack said, turning to face Hammond. "Sir we still have one problem to deal with…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: YAAY that reviews are working again *nudges & winks***


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Watch The Time Go Righ...

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Watch Time Go Right Out the Window**

**A/N: Close to the end now :(!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :D:D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jacob Carter sat up and looked around. For a moment he had no idea where he was.

_Selmak?_He talked in the way he usually did to the Tok'ra.

No reply.

"Selmak…" he said out loud.

This time he didn't expect a reply.

A part of him was gone. OK so maybe he hadn't wanted the thing in the first place…but just maybe he'd also begun to like the company of his other half. 

And now Selmak was gone.

"No…" he said out loud. "No, no, no…."

Then another thought hit him.

The Goa'uld were gone.

"Sam!" he said, making himself stand up. 

He ran to the shore of the island and spotted the raft Teal'c, Jonas and Daniel had built earlier. 

Ten minutes later he had paddled his way to the main shore and run up the hill to the Stargate. He dialled Earth and waited, hoping with all his remaining strength that everything was OK there.

It didn't work.

"Damnit!" he cursed, immediately beginning to punch the numbers in again.

Then it sunk in. Even if he did get through…he didn't have a GDO…he would be squashed the second he stepped through the even horizon.

Suddenly the Stargate starting dialling in.

He stepped back, thinking it could be the Goa'uld, not the SGC. Then it clicked. There were no Goa'uld…

The event horizon opened with a large whoosh and Jacob stood there, waiting. Through it stepped Jack and Teal'c. Jacob smiled, a smile of relief that they didn't look too upset.

That meant Sam was in safety.

"Boy am I happy to see you," Jacob said.

A boyish grin spread across Jack's face. "Good to see you alive too."

"Did it work?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah…did…I mean is Selmak…?" Jack didn't exactly know what to say.

"He's gone…" Jacob said, a sadness in his voice. "But he died saving the galaxy…so I guess that justifies it."

"He died for a noble cause JacobCarter," Teal'c said.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Thank you Teal'c. So, should we get back to base?"

"I guess so…" Jack said. "Dial it up Teal'c my man."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, but did so anyway.

"How's Sam?" Jacob asked.

"She's good," Jack said, a slight smile edging on his lips.

"It's over, isn't it?" Jacob said.

Jack looked at him questioningly.

"The war…" Jacob said.

"Yes I suppose it is," Jack said.

"And that means that the SGC won't be useful anymore will it?" Jacob said.

"I supposed not…" Jack said. "What're you getting at?"

"Well that means that SG-1 will no longer be a team, and certain Air Force regulations won't apply anymore," Jacob said.

The wormhole opened and Jacob walked away from Jack. Leaving him to figure out what he had just been told for himself.

He shook his head to himself and muttered, "Jacob you little…"

Then he grinned.

Jacob had just given him permission to do something he had wanted to do for a long time.

~*~*~*~

Sam looked up as Jack and Jacob wandered into the infirmary. She smiled. They had so much to be happy about. Their only problem was the missing McKay. 

"Dad, I'm glad you're OK," she said, jumping off the bed where she was seated and giving him a big hug. "I was worried."

"She wasn't the only one," Jack said.

Sam looked up and met his eyes. There was hidden meaning behind his words, he wasn't only talking about Jacob. She smiled slightly and he returned the smile. 

"Jack's been telling me you wouldn't let him take you to safety…that wasn't very smart Sam," Jacob said sternly.

"But I'm OK now Dad, so I made the right decision didn't I?" Sam pulled away from the hug and smiled at her father. 

"I'm not going to argue with you right now," he said, also smiling. "I'm just glad everyone's OK."

Sam looked up as Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas entered the infirmary. Janet was standing in the corner grinning at them all.

Beside the fact that they were all now practically out of a job, they were happy. The war was over, they'd saved thousands of people. They'd destroyed evil and they'd protected Earth. Now all they had to do was deal with the press that would suddenly know their every move.

"Feeling better MajorCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"Much, thanks Teal'c!" Sam said.

Daniel handed over a box of chocolates. "We brought you these."

"Thanks guys," Sam smiled. "Any news about McKay?"

"He was picked up on a highway south of here, he's in custody…" Jonas relayed the information.

"Are they gonna de-Goa'uld him?" Jack asked.

"What's left of the Tok'ra are coming to do so tomorrow," Daniel said.

Sam nodded.

"So who's up for a party at my place tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Sounds good," Sam said, meeting Jack's eyes again.

This time he didn't smile, he just looked into her eyes as if he was trying to tell her something. But she couldn't figure it out.

They were safe.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Please review! Epilogue is just around the corner, sorry this chapter is so short.**


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**A/N: Hey all!! Thanks so much for all your reviews!! Here goes the last chapter…contains mild spoilers for season 7's Grace**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 Jack, Teal'c, Hammond, Jonas, Jacob, Janet, Sam and Daniel sat around laughing in Jack's house. 

"That's the WORST movie," Daniel said.

"Is not, I liked it," Jack said.

"But its all WRONG! Imohtep wasn't bad…he was good," Daniel said.

"Bad and good are the only words you can come up with?" Janet asked.

"Daniel what did I tell you about drinking too much?" Jack said, taking the beer out of his hand and putting it on the table. "No more."

"I only had one bottle," Daniel said, looking depressed.

"Exactly," Jack said. "That's enough for you."

"Who's up for desert?" Janet asked.

"Me!" Daniel replied instantly.

Everyone else nodded and agreed one by one, except Sam who stood up and walked outside. Everyone suddenly went silent and watched after her. Then all eyes shifted to Jack expectantly.

He didn't say a word, just walked out after her.

"Carter?" he asked.

"It's over…" she said quietly.

"Yasureyabetcha," he replied, moving over to where she was leaning on the balcony on top of the stairs.

"It's just…its not sinking in, I feel like we still have to be worried about the Goa'uld, but it's all over, they're gone…forever…" she said. "And all those people, they died…"

She didn't sound upset, she just sounded as if she needed time to take it all in. Jack didn't say anything, he couldn't, he didn't know what to say, but he leaned against the railing with her. She looked up at the stars, his eyes followed.

"We saved them," she said. "We did our job so why do I feel so empty?"

"Because you're not happy Sam…" Jack said.

Sam looked at him. "Someone's told me that before."

He turned to face her. "Who?"

"Dad…but it wasn't him…I…it…was a long story," she said. "But he was right."

Jack leaned down and kiss her. For a moment she seemed shock, then she started kissing back before she suddenly pulled away.

"We can't…" she said. 

"Sam…the regs don't apply anymore…it's all over," Jack said, his face close to hers. 

A sudden realisation spread throughout her eyes. Then it was her turn to lean in and kiss him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes till they both heard a crash from inside and a whole lot of laughter which distracted them.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was planning to go fishing with Teal'c this weekend…but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we went without him," Jack grinned his lopsided grin.

"I don't think Teal'c would mind at all," Sam said. 

Jack put his arm around her shoulder and lead her back inside. Everything was perfect. At least for now…

**                                                                                                                  ~*~ THE END ~*~**


End file.
